


Orange and Blue

by Aisu_Zeilia



Series: Monsters under the bed aren't always the real monsters [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Does it count as soulmates?, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mates, There's average bing and google interaction, and fluff, cause irony, idk - Freeform, probably not, theyre watching beauty and the beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisu_Zeilia/pseuds/Aisu_Zeilia
Summary: Google cursed under his breath, turning from his work to face Bing. "Usually you'd hand the ones you have off to someone else and tell em how to scare em by now." The orange and grey humanoid spoke, adjusting his sunglasses. "Yet, here ya are.""Unless you require something from me," he growled lowly, tail agitated, "I suggest you excuse yourself from the room."-Bing is starting to notice Google's suspicious behavior when it comes to the teen he's in charge of. He wants to know what his coworker is up to.





	Orange and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as a late addition? Idk.

"You know, you haven't been around too much anymore."

Google cursed under his breath, turning from his work to face Bing. "Usually you'd hand the ones you have off to someone else and tell em how to scare em by now." The orange and grey humanoid spoke, adjusting his sunglasses. "Yet, here ya are."

"Unless you require something from me," he growled lowly, tail agitated, "I suggest you excuse yourself from the room."

Bing laughed, showing off his fangs. Unlike most other beasts though, Google relaxed slightly. If he was laughing, well, it was less likely that he was under threat. Bing wasn't much for intimidating needlessly, only enjoying pranks and such. 

"I'm just wondering why this one's special to ya, did you imprint or something?"

He took his previous statement back, defensive once more. "While it may be true that I usually assign another to the job, I've found that none of the other monsters can handle a case such as this." Google huffed, turning back to his work. He didn't relax for the rest of the day, even when he heard footsteps walking away from his desk.

This was more than likely not going to be the only time he would be approached on the matter. He would have to prepare a better story than that next time.

\-----------------

He purred, having curled up and around the smaller human male. After that first night, when Erek crawled under the bed to hide, Google had defended him and put him to sleep. He stuck around that night, and ended up laying protectively around him after a nightmare. After that, the nightmares stopped coming. Erek joked it was because there already was one cuddling him.

He could probably live with that.

The only time he would leave would be to make sure that his father, whom he had come to know was named Derek, wouldn't be entering their bedroom. It...eased his worries, knowing that if he couldn't protect the boy in the day, he could at least keep him safe for a few hours, give him a comforting rest before the next day.

It had been about two weeks since he had first assigned himself to take care of him, and now they were currently laying in bed, using a laptop that one of Erek’s brother owned and had lent to them to watch a movie.

“...I still do not understand why she simply didn't take her father back with her to the castle,” Google spoke, his slightly clawed hand carding through his hair.

Erek shook his head, laughing softly. “Because, she c...she couldn't go without someone trying to find them eventually. One way or another, they...they would've been found.”

“It would’ve given them time to plan for such an occasion,”

“Google, it’s not easy t...t-thinking in high stress situations. And it’s a cartoon, it’s not gonna be all realistic,”

“Even so,”

He chuckled, shifting slightly and using his shoulder to readjust his glasses. “You’re just overly organized, not everyone’s like t-that.”

It was silent for a few more moments, them continuing to watch the rest of the animated film. He noticed the human was fidgeting, and seemed to want to ask something, but he wouldn’t question him about it. For all he knew, it could’ve been an upcoming part of the movie.

“Will...will you still be able t-to see me after I g-go elsewhere?” he stammered.

Oh.

“Unfortunately, once you age out of our prey range, I will no longer be assigned to come nightly and will have my previous workload to keep me busy.” Erek’s face dropped, and he seemed saddened by this news. “However,” Google continued, “I’m efficient at my job, and can usually have more free time than the average beast. When circumstances allow for it, I shall make attempts to come and visit you.”

His expression brightened almost immediately, and he attempted to give the nonhuman a hug while still laying down. A soft “I’d like that,” was slightly muffled by Google’s shoulder, but he found he didn’t mind the physical contact as he usually did with other beasts.

\-----------------

He had returned to the office less than an hour ago, and was finishing up a false report on how the scaring had gone that night when the door opened. Google turned around and gave Bing a deadpan look as the other male looked around outside before shutting the door. “...You know what’s going to happen when The Three find out what you’re writing is fake,” he murmured softly, orange eyes meeting blue.

Google bristled, standing up as his claws dug into the wood of his workspace. “You know this how?” his tone was icy cold, words spoken through gritted teeth.

“I followed you, and hid using my camoflauge. Look, I’m not here to threaten you, far from it. I’m here because I know that if Chase barely survived the change, your boy will die from it, and I don’t want anyone feeling what I felt when he was close to dying, much less anything worse than that pain. I’m here because I want to help you figure out a plan to keep that from happening, because the way you’re going is going to get you caught if even I noticed something was up.”

He was taken aback. Google never thought he could trust Bing with such things, and never told him anything. He never got along with the male, and assumed they would both dislike each other until their deaths. Yet he completely overlooked past circumstances, and completely forgot about Bing’s experience with the current situation. And while all he knew was that Bing had one of the few changed mates, he could’ve asked a few questions without revealing himself. So much for using his resources.

After a moment, Google finally spoke, much less tense than when he first came into the room. “What should I do then, to avoid further suspicion?”

Bing blinked in surprise. He definitely didn’t think Google would listen to him. “Well, first, come up with a plan in case someone wants to do a random check-in. That’s how me and Chase were caught. Secondly, don’t be the only one to frighten him. Either me or Chase can take a few nights, cause if you go nightly then that’ll raise suspicion. Especially since it’s you. Eventually, put him under either of our names’. That’ll put suspicion at virtually zero, since he would no longer be under your care. But, you get done with work quickly, so you could just switch places with one of us in the middle of a shift.” He had eventually sat down while speaking, writing a brief summary down on a sticky note of what he was saying.

Google seemed to be thinking over his words, gears turning in his mind. It...it could work, theoretically. They could pull this off.

“I need to discuss this with Erek. He has a say in these plans. And Bing, there is no imprint between us. He is someone who I care for, but he isn’t my mate.”

Bing shrugged. “You never know. Let me know if there needs to be changes tomorrow, I have to get back to my own work.”

He watched the orange and grey beast go, a new alliance forming between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Mates in this world are like bonds that can't be broken. Usually, they're romantic, though there's many platonic ones as well. If a monster has a human as their mate, they can only imprint before the human undergoes a painful process to become monster. Having a full mating bond with a human is illegal. I'll explain further in detail about this in another's story.


End file.
